True Zeon
True Zeon is a Faction from The Alternate Universal Century Timeline. known as Gigas. they live in Side Venus and Side Uranus. it was also governed by another party. History Creation During the time of the "one year war". a group of zeon remnants have Colonize to move in Venus and Uranus. they where not involve from the Zabi Family plans,created two colonies that been undercover for years from 0079 to 0175. they where in fact to be members of the Gigas squad who where presumed dead. because the earth Federation force attack there base from the "Moon". none where known to there existence but a survivor from the Gigas Squad was only left is Utka bystroye (утка быстрое) or known as the Codenamed Rapid Duck. they where evolve for being spacenoids to Cyber Newtypes. in Venus Goliath was known to be the head of Gigas Squad formed the colony of Side Venus or "γίγαντες λίκνο" The Giants Cradle. The Other Side from Uranus was Headed by Lucifer. undercover activity for preparations in the planet and took time to build the ultimate Mobile Armor. shape like a Moon. the Mammon was created. a massive Mobile Armor in the size of Earth's Moon. Eos Incident During 0175. Gigas Have Attack Side 1 in order to steal one of the Federation's Newly Mass Produced Mobile Suits based of the Delta plus. the Delta Ghost. stolen and piloted by Rapid Duck who have been undercover spy for so long who was presumed dead in the One Year War. in some events from the Battle of Solomon. he had contact with his leader Goliath and remains his identity as ''"Alexei Ivanov" ''but also have died by Axis Hands trying to retrieve Karaba's Experimental Mobile suits at Venus in Space but thanks to Gigas's Technology they where able to develop some data to replicate. he was cloned and later went undercover again as his name as "Charles" they where able to modified a mass produced Mobile Suit into the Delta Phantom. Mammon In reality, time travel was orchestrated the creation of True Zeon that is governed by a entity known as The AI in side uranus. Lucifer and the rest of the populace to be believe to be a unknown extraterrestrial life form who where interested on fiddling events in one's timeline. all the resources created from this parallel universe are the doings of this entity. on how technology we're easily mass produced by the two sides. the material known as Eos alloy is an artificial metal that can be easily produced to create any imitation of mobile weaponry. toying around events that led to the creation of weaponry The AI is responsible of control of unmanned units and the UZMS line. Mobile Weapons *Cid *AMA-100 Z'od-iacok Gigas Custom *AMA-01X Jamru Fin Gigas Custom *AMX-109 Capule Unmanned * AMX-110 Kappul *MA-08G Gigas Zam *MA-09Big Zam Gigas Custom *MAX03 Adzam Gigas Custom *MSN-06S Sinanju -GOLIATH- *MSN-000AP Delta Phantom *PMX-001 Palace Athene Gigas Custom *RX-110 Gabthley Gigas Custom *MSCV-01 Zaku HM DIVA *PMX-000 Messala Gigas Custom *PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn Gigas Custom *NRX-044 Asshimar Gigas Custom *MSTMFA-802 BuCUE *MSM-03C Hygogg Unmanned *MSZ-06GMF Zaku Warrior *MSZ-00Ω Zeta Omega *MSN-001AG Delta Plus Ghost *MSK-008 Dijeh Gigas Custom *Angel Diona: Combat Type *MS-06 Zaku II Axe Type *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai A Gigas Custom *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai B Gigas Custom *Nz-000 Queen Mansa Gigas Custom *NZ-999 Neo Zeong -GOLIATH- *XMA-01G Rafflesia Venus Vehicles and Support Craft * Musai-Class Trivia *in this Alternate Timeline. some Changes from Events have occur. but it acts as the normal Timeline, with Technology Shared with the other Multiverse. The Trigger for the creation of True Zeon. was due to Dimension Travel, this timeline was Connected to the Rebirt Era. Goliath and Lucifer are Beings from a Different Timeline, and thus it altered the Reality of the universal century. *True Zeon is likely to used mobile suits that have been outdated or come from a different timeline with a different named. UZMS-Samael is likely took from the Advance Generation. it is the Vagan Gear but with diffirent Functions. and Zaku warriors from the Cosmic era are likely to exist. *Gaea Gear or G-Savior Events do not exist in this timeline but there are Mobile Suits resemble them are created. and True Zeon will likely Produced some of those mobile suits.